We Are No One songfic
by Zephyr of Shadows
Summary: This is a simple little songfic that I had to write.


**AN: I own neither Naruto OR AFI… OR their songs (I wish I did!!!) Yes, this is a random song fic that popped into my head! Song is 37mm by AFI off Decemberunderground**

**The song lyrics are written in _italic_**

**My words will be regular typing**

We are no one

_Bring your secrets to me,  
Just give me your hands,  
And I'll let you feel the wounds.  
They put in me._

She is so trusting

So hopeful

So believing

She believes in me so much

_If you believe in me,  
How can I be dissolving?  
If you'd believe me,  
I'd tell you everything._

I tell her

I tell her why the village hates me

Why her father hates me

Why I hate me

Why she should hate me

She tells me that we are not so un-alike, her and I

_Do you fall too?  
(every time that I)  
Yes, I fall.  
(every time that I)  
Do you want to,  
(try to pacify)_

She explains to me why her father hates her

Why the village hates her

Why she hates herself

Why I should hate her

_Fall into me?  
(fall into me)  
(fall into me)  
Into me._

When we first touched

That brief meeting of hand on hand

The comforting feeling of shared pain

We began to fall

_Silence can you hear me?  
Press me to your lips,  
And I'll suck the poison out.  
Who will heal me? me.._

The falling feeling

The pull and tug at the core of your being

We began to fall towards each other

Sobbing in each others arms

Our lips barely brushing each others…

_If you keep killing me,  
How can I keep absolving?  
Your sins into me,  
Begin the poisoning._

I was informed that she did not want to see me

Would not see me

Now or ever again

Could I blame her?

I had told her everything about myself

The dark truth behind my happy façade

_Do you fall too?  
(every time that I)  
Yes, I fall.  
(every time that I)  
Do you want to,  
(try to pacify)_

I was told

Told that I couldn't see him again

That he didn't want to see me again

Could I blame him?

I had shown him

Shown him the weakness

The despair

The utter uselessness of my existence,

How could someone so strong and confident want to associate with me

The clan, no, the VILLAGE failure

_Fall into me?  
(fall into me)  
(fall into me)  
Into me._

"Have you heard?"

"The Hyuga girl"

"Yeah, rumor is she is refusing to leave her room"

I hear all this and can't help but to think of her

The beautiful, dark haired angel

The one girl who shattered my spirit

And who, it seems, had lost hers as well

Maybe…

Maybe

Maybe she couldn't help it

Maybe her father had not allowed her to come into contact with me ever again

I felt the briefest spark of hope

I decided to try and see her that night

_Time, time, time,  
We're not, waiting.  
Time, time, time  
We're no one._

I was admiring the way the broken glass seemed to freeze the pain in my heart

My soul

While it dug into my palm

I could not stand to look at myself anymore

The mirror had been showing the weakest, most pathetic person I could ever see

I had smashed it with my fists

Trying to smash my own face

The broken glass digging into my hands froze the pain in my soul when I heard the window open.

_Do you fall too?  
(every time that I)  
Yes, I fall.  
(every time that I)  
Do you want to?  
(try to pacify)_

I saw it

I saw the blood

The pain

The soul of my love

I had heard the cry of utter despair as I had quietly made my way up to her room

The way she was looking at the glass

The sightless stare

She looked so calm and peaceful

"Hinata"

She started, looking guiltily at her hands

At the blood and the glass in her palms

"Naruto-kun, I didn't know you wanted to see me"

She is hiding her face behind her bangs

Her fingers are nervously rubbing together, hiding the blood and cuts as well

_Fall into me  
(fall into me)  
(fall into me)  
Into me._

The look he gave me

That look of utter pain and despair when I had told him what I had thought

"How…."

He asked as he hung his head

"How could you think that I hate you…

You who have saved me

Saved my life…

You who are my angle"

I hung my head

"I'm sorry…"

"How….

How did you find that calm," He asked

"This," I respond, holding up a piece of the mirror glass, with my blood on it….

_We are no one.  
We are no one._

I went to check on her later that night

What I found shook me to my very core

The demon and my daughter curled up together in a pool of their blood

The glass still wet in their fingers

The note, scrawled quickly on a simple sheet of parchment beside them

We are no one.

This village does not see us as we are, but rather as what we are

The daughter of a prominent clan chief

The demon child

No one sees us as we really are

We are no one…

I broke down and cried

Screamed my pain to the heavens

My eldest daughter and the demon brat

The village hero

Naruto

Hinata

I had been to hard on them

We had all been to hard on them

And now this…

_We are no one.  
We are no one.  
We are one.  
We are no one.  
We are,  
We are no one.  
We are no one.  
We are one.  
We are no one.  
We are,  
We are no one.  
We are no one._


End file.
